1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of containers for floral arrangements or the like, in general, and in particular, to a container having means for securing a charge of mounting material in the container.
2. Prior Art
In the art of floral arrangement several problems have been encountered over the years in facilitating the construction of floral arrangements. This is particularly so in the funeral trade, where very large quantities of floral arrangements must be provided on short notice. Floral arrangements do not normally consist of living plants, but primarily of cut flowers and foliage. The individual flowers and foliage, such as leaf branches, are mounted in materials such as shredded styrofoam, brick or shredded foam, vermiculite and greens, which are themselves disposed in a container. As flowers and the like are placed into the mounting material, there is a tendency for the material to shift or fall, increasing the time necessary to create the floral arrangement. More significant problems are incurred when shipping or delivering the floral arrangements, and it is necessary to be sure that the mounting material, and the flowers inserted therein, do not fall out of the containers. During the last 50 years or so, the most prevalent practice has been to utilize paper mache containers for holding the charge of mounting material, and to secure the mounting material in the containers by the use of adhesive tape strips. The most significant problem with the use of paper mache containers and adhesive tape is that the mounting material must be soaked with water in order for the flowers to maintain a fresh appearance. In only short periods of time the water soaks through the paper mache and the adhesive tape, rendering the containers difficult to handle at best and useless at worst.
It has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,681--Coplen to provide a container for living potted plants, the container being constructed from metal, and having a downwardly folded upper rim, from which mounting tabs are cut. The root ball is placed in the container, and a long cord is laced back and forth over the root ball and under the tabs, making perhaps a dozen passes over the root ball before being tied. Such a construction is unduly massive for floral arrangement, is excessively expensive, requires an inordinate amount of time to secure the root ball in the container and is quite unsightly. Further, this patent apparently recognizes a need to provide an outwardly extending bead which abuts the inner surface of the tabs, apparently in an effort to lock the cord in under the tab.
It has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 620,150--Kitchen to provide a receptacle for live orchids, comprising a pot constructed of many wood members and having a number of nails with large heads partially driven into the sides of the receptacle, near its bottom. The nails are used in conjunction with cord or wire to tie the plant down. This patent apparently recognizes the danger posed by the protruding nails, and illustrates the receptacle itself inserted into a large container. Further, no means are provided for securing the smaller receptacle in the larger container. Such a two tier system, constructed from expensive material, and requiring significant costs for construction is not at all suitable for the purposes of this invention.
In a significant departure both from the paper mache containers and adhesive tape used for floral arrangements, and from the rather awkward arrangement of the Coplen patent for live plants held in root balls, this invention provides a container for floral arrangements or the like, wherein the flowers are disposed in a charge of mounting material in the container, which overcomes all of the disadvantages of the two practices noted above. A plastic container is provided in which attachment means are formed integrally with the container, disposed around the top of the container. An elastic securing means, such as rubber bands or the like, is passed over the mounting material and held by the attachment means. The attachment means may be members projecting directly from the body of the container, may be members projecting downwardly from a rim at the top of the container, or may be notches formed in a rim disposed at the top of the container. In either event, a charge of mounting material may be permanently but releaseably secured in such a container in a matter of seconds. Further, such an arrangement is impervious to the affects of the water. Of course, floral arrangements are used for many purposes other than funerals, and for this reason, there is also provided a decorative, but functional handle for such a container, the ends of the handle being adapted for engaging the particular attachment means formed with the container.